The 10 Circles
Welcome to hell. This isn't some fancy planet or 'new' realm named after the famous netherworld- No, this is simply that netherworld. Hell is where the souls of the damned reside, it's where demons live to punish the souls of those who had lived their life in sin. Because hell is not actually a planet, it doesn't entire obey the rules of the physical world. Its size for example is not set in stone, but rather, changes to accommodate those who enter. It also has no real border, though everything but the first circle is surrounded by the Styx. 1st circle: Shores of Hell The 1st circle is known as the Shores of Hell. It’s an empty, desolate place. Demons do not live here, thus the souls who get stuck here don’t get tortured. In a more literal sense, it’s an endless shoreline. A beach made of volcanic sands that simple never ends- unless you decide to wade into the final lake of the Styx. However, should you do that, you’ll never find your way back to land. Because of the way it stretches into eternity, souls who live in this circle only occasionally find each other. As a result, the utter loneliness of this place generally has only one of 2 effects: Either the soul finds enlightenment, in which case the ferryman comes and ferries them to heaven- Or they slowly fall into insanity. A soul gone insane who exhibits great endurance and desire to continue living may be chosen to become a demon still- those who don’t tend to drown themselves in the Styx eventually. In a way, this 1st circle, where the souls who neither truly belong in heaven nor hell go, is the cruelest of all. 2nd Circle: Grove of Trickery The second circle is the most accessible part of true hell. This is where the minor demons live- and the souls of those who lacked commitment. The souls are able to live together and socialize, making this place much friendlier in appearance than the first. However, there’s a catch; the souls who live in the grove have to deal with constantly being teased, tricked and bullied by the demons. It’s nothing too serious when it comes to torture, but it can sure make life a difficult affair. In environmental terms, the grove is a lush rain forest. The ground is swamp like and frequently under water, meaning both demons and souls make their homes up in the trees. With rain, sunlight and fresh fruits growing within the green expense, this part of hell still has some earthly pleasures. 3rd circle: Dessert of scorching winds Beyond the thick grove, the landscape shifts surprisingly sudden. Trees seem to die off and the ground runs dry over only about half a furlong. After that there's nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. Though if you're lucky you might find one of the oasis’ between the great dunes. Here the sun is always beating down harshly on the land, while the sands are whipped around by desert storms and tornadoes. The souls sent to suffer here are those condemned for unrestricted lust. They share this circle mainly with sex orientated demons such as succubi and incubi. The souls are forced to endure the surface sands with their naked bodies, but the demons have build their houses underground. They don't actively carry out punishment, as their aura which constantly makes the souls crave sex without break, combined with an environment where such an activity is not the least bit pleasurable- that's punishment enough. The demons here can also be found frequently at the few oasis’ there are, bathing and enjoying each other in the mellow Waters. The oasis are not exempt from the sand storms though, so even the demons have to be careful. 4th circle: Slums of Hazar From the desert, the city of Hazar can only be reached through underground tunnels, but the slums themselves are out in the open. The sturdy and tall buildings that house the city's demons stand nearby, yet out off reach for those doomed to live in the slums. This place is literally the city's garbage dump. Wading through streets slick with waste, the smells of rot are unavoidable. The gluttonous souls doomed to spend their death here are punished primarily by the circumstances of the area. On top of that is utter starvation- all the food that washes down here is rotten beyond recognition and the water is so dirty they might as well be drinking straight poison. The demons in this circle have it pretty easy. They live on hand me downs from the deeper circles, and can enjoy the suffering of the souls they govern as they enjoy plentiful food and drink. Even when a soul manages to mooch something off one of the demons, it would just turn to Ash in their mouth. The demons live in a long row of solid Stone houses that separates this circle from the next. 5th circle: Industrial Hazar Through the one and only gate in the slums, one might reach the industry district of Hazar. Featuring not just factories but also farms and plantations, the scale of this district is far beyond what could have been expected. It is souls consumed by greed that are housed here- forced to work their asses off like slaves. Only at extremely rare intervals are they rewarded with either food or rest- but never both. The demons oversee them, whipping them into shape when one dares to slow down, and yelling out orders to be followed. On a lucky day a soul might be called to spend its time serving the demon’s wims instead of on hard physical labor. 6th circle: Colosseum of Hazar The Colosseum is truly a colossal building, it’s tribunes reaching a stars, the barracks and cages surrounding it cutting into both the industrial and market districts of Hazar. Every day great tournaments are held in this magnificent piece of demon architecture. Sometimes they’re tournament style, sometimes they’re battle royale style. Either way, it’s rarely a fair fight. Demons who live in this circle, as well as those of higher ranks can join the fights whenever they feel like it- and they’re free to use their supernatural powers as well. Naturally, the souls don’t stand a chance. Despite that they’re dressed in armor and given a free pick of whatever weapons they like. And they fight. Every day, again and again, they fight till the death, then respawn in their cages. When not watching or joining the festivities themselves, the demons that inhabit this circle train the souls in their care to become as strong as they can be- all just to make the events a little more entertaining. Demons from higher levels come down here to dabble in the activities, as well as to deliver weapons and armor from the market. 7th circle: Markets of Hazar It's a steep climb up the tribunes of the Colosseum before the ground level of the market district is reached. Here the souls live in turmoil and competition. They're divided in artisans who produce art and other handmade items such as weapons and jewelry, and marketeers. All of them have but one task: become the most successful. Only the one on the absolute top of the charts can keep the earnings of the last day before the count. The count is done every week- and whenever it’s completed, the demons confiscate all the earnings made and divide it evenly amongst themselves. Both souls and demons can make use of the markets, trading for the things they want. Some demons choose not to take part- they are the ones that do the count and make the charts. Giant, brightly lit billboards sit here and there. Throughout the week they’re bought by the merchant and artisans, and at the end of every week they show the top 10 sales chart. The market district looks healthy and lively on the surface, featuring both modern and old architecture, cobbled streets and always booming with activity. Beneath the surface however, this environment is more toxic to the souls’ mental state than any other. They cannot seek comfort from one another since they are always competing, and behind every friendly word there’s an attempt to scam one another in order to come out on top. The roads in the market district that are not occupied by workshops and market stalls are lined with the houses of demons from this and deeper circles, after all, not everyone likes living in the wilderness up ahead. 8th circle: Caves of Flame The trade district is surrounded by a mountain range so steep it cannot be traveled on the surface at all. Instead, a bunch of ‘naturally’ formed caves form the only way up the mountain. The caves are hot- not just warm, but hot on the brink of being on fire. Lava streams down the tunnels, carving out new paths now and then. It comes boiling up from deep inside the mountain range, but always hardens out before reaching the city. Within some of the tunnels, deep fire pits have been carved out, and Souls who do not do their job properly despite the temperatures are thrown in there to overthink their decisions. The highest reaches of the caves end around 600 meters up the mountain range, where they end up in an open air valley surrounded by more steep, but from here on climbable slopes. The work the souls perform in the burning caves is essentially mining. They gather various erts, jewels and other such materials which can be sent down to the industry and trade districts for processing. The demons hold watch and punish souls that step out of line- additionally the demons from the 8th and 9th circle are responsible for delivering goods between the different circles, as they can access nearly all of them. Only a couple of demons who’s powers relate to being comfortable in the insane heat choose to actually live within the caves, the rest make their home in the trade district of Hazar. 9th circle: Mountains of Eternity The souls here are to climb the mountain range. They do so wearing only rags and without any tools. Bare hands and feet scrape open over the sharp jutting rocks that cover most of the mountain side. You'd think then they'd just stay down instead- but if they try that they'll be chased and eaten alive by the hellhounds that live in the valley. As they climb higher, the temperature drops and heavy acid rains spray the souls. But should they stop halfway, they'll grow into the mountain and become part of its vegetation- which the demons gather and eat. However, these souls never lose conscious, forever experiencing slowly being consumed. Nobody ever truly makes it to the top, because winged demons like harpies will throw them down if they get too close. The demons here acts mainly as guardians of the Palace at the highest mountain top. Making sure the souls never reach it, as well as supplying the Palace with the goods made bellow. Some choose to make their home in the mountains, but most chose to live in the city bellow, only coming up here to do their duties. 10th circle: Glacier Palace The deepest circle of hell, this is Lucifer's palace. The demons that live here are the strongest and wisest of all, and thus they live truly as Kings. The air is freezing, as the temperatures never reach above 0 C, but the demons inner fire protects them from the cold. Sinners doomed to live in this deepest region of hell are those condemned for their treachery. Their only purpose is to serve the demons, and they must do so naked. They cannot speak, or express themselves in any other way- but as long as they obey, their mind at least stays free. Eventually however the souls won't be able to take it anymore, and freeze over completely. They become part of the palace, used as furniture while they remain conscious. Other than Lucifer, the demons that reside here are the only ones allowed to play the role of the guardians in the trials. While in the trials they come across as enormous Giants, that is merely a mental effect of the huge difference in power between them and the trial goer. Here in their native cycle, they just appear at their natural size- whichever that is. It should be noted that the demons here are extremely well balanced individuals. That’s because they’ve gone through all the trials, proving that they are of superior character. Their zen is on a saintly level. Category:Hell